The present disclosure generally relates to an airflow ducting structure associated with a vehicle component, and more particularly relates to a vehicle automatic transmission fluid cooler airflow ducting system.
It is known that certain vehicular components may heat, and overheat, during use. The heating of these vehicular components may lead to a degradation of vehicle performance, as well as damage to the overheated vehicular component(s) or other vehicular components. As such, various systems and assemblies have been proposed to facilitate the cooling of those vehicular components which are at risk of overheating and thereby degrading vehicle performance or damaging vehicular components.
For example, transmission fluid coolers are devices which facilitate the cooling of vehicle transmission fluid. Vehicle transmission fluid coolers, particularly vehicle automatic transmission fluid coolers, are heat exchangers which operate to transfer heat from hot transmission fluid as the hot transmission fluid flows through the transmission fluid cooler. The heat exchange or transfer operation is facilitated by a series of tubes through which the transmission fluid flows. Fins connected to the tubes are used to conduct heat from the transmission fluid disposed within the tubes. Other vehicular cooling components, such as vehicle radiators, may operate under a similar principle.
While heat exchanging vehicular cooling components may operate to cool vehicle fluids (such as vehicle transmission fluid) to a certain extent, exposing certain vehicular cooling components to an airflow may facilitate and improve the cooling operations thereof. To increase the amount of airflow received by the vehicular cooling components, vehicles may be provided with openings in the vicinity of an engine compartment which allow ram air to enter the engine compartment. However, ram air entering the engine compartment may disperse upon entry and/or may not be properly directed to maximize the cooling operation of the vehicular cooling components.